


break it with a kiss

by itachitachi



Series: Summer Pornathon '11 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Team Gluttony, love spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivian goes to sleep one night and wakes up a completely different person. The solution, as her father sees it, is to put her to sleep again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	break it with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For Pthon 2011 week 7: sleep!

Vivian goes to sleep one night and wakes up a completely different person. She knows that she hadn't felt this way for Arthur the previous night, but the knowledge has little real impact other than to make her sigh horribly and wonder what sort of blind fool she had been, not to understand the magnificence of the glimmer in his hair, his charming teeth...

In just one night she has changed completely. She's changed enough to ignore every word out of her father's mouth, to run about the halls of someone else's castle in just her dressing gown, to ignore every standard she's ever set for herself and make a fool of herself for a man. A man she knows next to nothing about, except that he's handsome and madly in love with her, and that's all that's really necessary.

When it appears he is no longer in love with her, she is shunted home.

+++

"What's wrong with you, darling?" her father asks one day, when Vivian has been caught arranging a secret convoy back to Camelot.

"Nothing," she says, pouting.

"You're different, darling," he says. "What changed you?"

"Love," she answers. "That's what love does, isn't it?"

+++

She doesn't think she ever liked Edgar before, but now his blond broadness reminds her a bit of Arthur, so when he comes to call one evening, sneaking past her father's ever-vigilant guards, she barely hesitates before dragging him into a hasty kiss.

He seems alarmed but she doesn't allow him leeway to change his mind, and the next hour is spent rolling passionately across her bed. She bites at his mouth and giggles under his fingers and pretends she isn't thinking of her beautiful Arthur.

"Now," she says, shifting onto her back and shoving his head down. "Please me."

His face is a little awed and his tongue is a little tentative, but the heat of his mouth makes her arch, head falling back. His hair, when she digs her fingers into it, is a little too curly, but behind her eyelids she has Arthur, and that's all that matters.

Edgar is diligent, persistent, and naturally talented. He builds Vivian up until she's rocking against his face, hot all over, but there's something missing.

She can't quite reach it.

+++

" _Vivian_ ," her father says.

"If you won't let me see Arthur, father, I shall just have to misbehave until you do," Vivian says. "Love can make one do terrible things."

"Is that so?" her father asks, slumping. "I suppose you're right."

He signals someone with his hand, and behind her, the Court Sorceress begins to chant.

"I love you, darling," her father tells her, as her eyes start sliding shut. "Sweet dreams."

+++

She dreams of suitors.

She dreams of every kind of kiss under the sun, and every kind of man. The only problem is that she feels their touches as only the barest tickles, as if she's disconnected from her body.

The good part about the dream is that she feels like herself there. She feels boredom and longing in something closer to what she remembers as their usual proportion—a great deal of the former, and none of the latter. She amuses herself by reciting a list of Arthur's varied flaws to a rakish-looking suitor with a sweep of sexy brown hair. When she finishes, he laughs and kisses her.

"This one," she announces to the dream when he pulls away. "I like this one."

But the man fades away like all the others.

+++

True love is unexpected. It's only when she finally closes her eyes to the dream world that she feels it—a firm pressure against her lips that sends a fizzing all throughout her body.

She opens her eyes and everything has changed. She isn't in the dream anymore. She's in a bed, and the sheets around her are stiff, gritty with dust.

Elena is sitting beside her. It must still be a dream—Elena's hair is swept up artfully and her skin looks fresh, healthy. Yet she looks as if the grime doesn't bother her at all, as usual, and that's the only thing that convinces Vivian that this is real.

"If I'd known a cure was that simple I would have visited ages ago," Elena says. "Would you like to go riding, or would you like to stay abed?"

"Too much of me changes when I sleep," Vivian informs her, and throws the covers back. "I never want to do it again."


End file.
